Ekoi Panot
Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Wood-Elf / Anark hybrid. '''Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Age: '''54 '''Faction Ties: '''Runs the OCI Tech brand, although it is a corporation of non-combatants consisting of little more than Ekoi himself. '''Role in Game: '''Shop owner and supporting character. Generally sells weapons later on into the storyline, but when evidence of a massive array of WMDs created by the Omega Eyes comes to light, he leaves his post to assist Psi in preventing their usage, using his technological know-how to disarm them. '''Abilities: Physically, Ekoi can jump obscenely ''high, much moreso than any playable character in the whole cast. His main weapon is a shape-shifting tool dubbed Partszin, which most commonly takes the form of a voulge polearm for most of his attacks, though he is also proficient in Lightning and Nature magicks to assist him. '''Personality:' Bah, you ''fill this one out Ekoi, I have no idea what you're like. :V (NO U!) '''Summarization of Fighting Style:' Ekoi's extreme jumping height makes him a great candidate for attacking in the air, even if the fast ascension speed has somewhat of a learning curve to it - jumping to the peak of Ekoi's ability can lend to fierce diving attacks and maneuvers, but sometimes attacking with rapid bunny-hop movements can lead to fantastic juggling combos to lead up to it. Whilst Ekoi's grounded attacks aren't quite as responsive as his airals, he makes up for it with his magick techniques, which can obstruct enemies and attack them from a distance if given enough time to cast, and he has some movement-based abilities to fall back on if he doesn't. Primary Attack Partszin. While Ekoi's weapon typically takes the form of a voulge (a type of polearm), it changes shape to best fit the context, such as a bracer at point blank and a throwable bladed shield at longer range. When used on the ground it is somewhat slow and unwieldy in most cases, but in the air Partszin's attacks are swift, deadly and comboable, and as such, is best used when Ekoi is in midair, even for short periods at a time. Secondary Attack Mobility Attacks. Most of these moves entail Ekoi moving in a specified direction, dealing small amounts of damage to anything caught in the way. This ranges from rolling, sliding and tackling attacks along the ground, to double jumps, rebounding off enemies and dragging them to the ground whilst in the air. Ekoi's Mobility moves are best used to fill the gaps that Pastszin can't perform as well in, and generally to keep Ekoi on his toes, especially to prolong his time in the air. Special 1 ''' Thunder Casting. While the Special button is held down, a series of marks appear on the screen, and following them in specified patterns with the cursor invokes a spell which is then typically also aimed with the cursor and executed when the Special button is released. These spells are similar in execution to Akumaryu's Magick abilities, but while Ekoi's spells are typically weaker, they are far less complex to cast. Projectile attacks are common with Thunder spells, though other applications like shockwaves exist too. There is a brief cooldown time after spells where Ekoi can't cast another spell for a short time, preventing Ekoi from rapid-firing casted techniques. The cooldown delay depends on which spell is cast - the more effective, the longer the wait. '''Special 2 Nature Casting. Identical in execution to Thunder Casting, with different results. Most Nature techniques create physical objects on the field, which can aid in platforming when invoked well in advance and casted on the move, but in battle can be a useful defensive measure in that it can physically block enemies and attacks for a brief period of time Climax Mode Mana Flood. The cooldown periods on Casting techniques are removed, allowing Ekoi to cast any technique at any time - the drawback is that when the Mana Flood ends, Ekoi suffers an extended period of cooldown while his mana recovers. In addition, Ekoi's physical attacks gain a lightning aftereffect, causing extra histun and slight damage increase, adding to his combo-ability whilst in Climax Mode. Climax Attack 1 Glaivestorm. After morphing Pastszin into its voulge form, Ekoi spins around rapidly, dealing constant damage to all nearby enemies in the process. He can even control his movement to a degree to catch further enemies in the makeshift vortex and intercept fleeing victims. The move dizzies Ekoi out, however, creating a period of vulnerability that any remaining enemies can take advantage of if they escape intact. Climax Attack 2 Oak Gatling. Ekoi summons stake-like oaks that form around his arms in a central mass, then he fires them all at the cursor in quick succession. The oaks travel in an arc as they fly and deal moderate damage and knockback apon impact, usually requiring the player to continue tracking their target as they're knocked about to keep damage potential up. Climax Finisher Purple Avalanche. Ekoi knocks the victim high into the air with a massive polearm swing, then follows them into the air with an equally massive electrically-charged jump. Large trees instantly grow all around him to follow his ascent, and at the apex of the jump, Ekoi grabs the victim with his bracer form and forces the two of them downwards, knocking the victim against the branches of all the newly summoned trees before eventually crashing against the ground below.